Conventionally, in a mobile or portable electronic device, a display unit is provided within a case for the device to display information. The display unit is exposed through an opening provided in an upper surface of the device. The opening is closed with an openable cover to protect the display unit.
In the structure for opening/closing the cover for the device, conventionally, a flat cover is hinged at one edge on an end of the device case so as to close the opening in the case.
In such structure, however, the cover is hinged on the case, so that when the cover is opened to use the device, it can be an obstacle and dangle. Thus, it is not handy.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cover structure in which when the cover is open, it neither becomes an obstacle nor dangles.